1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lamps and more specifically it relates to an illusionary light apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous lamps have been provided in prior art that are adapted to generate light, heat or therapeutic radiation therefrom. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.